


He's Really Gone?

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, i'd say it didn't go terrible, my first time writing grimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Grif reflects on the realization that Church, once a vibrant member of Blue Team, truly is dead.





	He's Really Gone?

"So, he's really gone?" It's a tentative query, eyes darting between the other members of the Blood Gulch Crew--his family.

"Yeah, you got your wish, asshole." Tucker returns bitterly, "Temple tricked us all. He used old recordings from Project Freelancer to fabricate a message."

"Wow, I--"

"Save it, Grif. You're the one who said you wished he'd stay dead."

This was where Tucker is wrong. He never wanted Church to stay dead, he misses him as much as the others do. He just blurted it out. He wanted a break and he was terrified if they went on another adventure--they might lose more than Church.

He's not ready to admit how attached he's grown to these idiots. He's not ready to begin to process the loss of Church. He certainly isn't ready to lose another so soon.

So, he nods, recognizing Tucker's outburst as nothing more than pent-up frustration and defeat.

They beat the bad guy; Temple was in prison with what remained of his ragtag team of impostors.

Why did it feel like they lost?

Perhaps it was because Wash lie bleeding in a hospital. Perhaps it was because they all hoped--prayed that the message they received was really Church. Perhaps it was because, after everything they've been through, the universe denied them the one thing they longed for.

Grif remains quiet as Tucker turns and retreats to the cliff side to stare at the sunset. He allows his gaze to drift to Kai, who gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "He didn't mean it, big bro."

"I know," he assures her, offering a shadow of a warm smile.

She nods and leaves him standing beside Simmons, moving to console Tucker.

The fingers that entwine with his surprise him, eyes darting down before trailing up the maroon armor plating, "You okay?"

A more vibrant smile graces his lips, "Yeah, Simmons, I'm okay."

"Kai's right. Tucker didn't mean what he said. He just feels responsible for what happened to Wash."

"Yeah, I'll--I'll talk to him later," Grif nods slowly, "you know,  _after_ Kai calms him down."

"You might not like how she calms him down." Simmons teased.

"Oh God, please stop." He wants to vomit, gagging at the visual.

Simmons smirks, relinquishing his grip on Grif's hand and starting back towards the ship, "There should be a report on Wash now. Come on."

Grif nods, remaining rooted to the ground, "Do you miss him?"

Simmons' smirk fades, "Yeah."

"He wasn't part of Red Team, but--"

"I know what you mean. The difference between the Blues and Reds and us is that we're more like a--"

"Family." Tucker supplies, approaching the duo with Kaikana close beside him, "Listen, Grif--"

Grif held up a hand to silence him, "If you're going to apologize, don't embarrass yourself. All is forgiven."

Tucker's shoulders sagged in relief, "Good."

"Tucker! Tucker! Andersmith has news of Agent Washington!"

"Coming, Caboose!"

There they go, chasing after another adventure.

Just like old times.

\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this definitely not a drabble drabble!
> 
> Also, for those of you anxiously awaiting the next chapter of Saudade (I swear it’s coming), the chapter is nearly finished! I hit writers block for a bit there, but the issue has been resolved and I’m just about done! ^.^ I’ve mostly been writing out these other short fics as a means of getting past the writers block!
> 
> Leave a kudo/comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Phantom


End file.
